


Lessons in Delicacies

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Enchanted_jae - H/D, with a prompt of "truffles".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Delicacies

"Why would anyone want chocolate covered mushrooms?" Harry asked, his nose wrinkling.

Draco rolled his eyes. "They're not mushrooms. Well, even the ones that aren't chocolate aren't mushrooms, but that's beside the point. They're just chocolate. Well...sometimes they have nuts in them, and they often have spices as well, but..."

"Sounds like you don't know that they don't for sure, then," Harry said determinately. "I don't like mushrooms. I don't want one."

Restraining himself from rolling his eyes again, Draco picked up one of the chocolate treats. "Just have a bite."

"Oh, no. You're not...mmmf!" Draco stuffed the chocolate into his mouth at the first opportunity, and Harry was stuck dumb as he chewed, his eyes widening.

"They are called truffles because they look rather like a natural truffle, but I assure you, they are all chocolate, Harry."

Harry swallowed the confection, then licked his lips. "Yeah," he said, sounding a bit dazed. "May I have another?"

Draco smirked. "Of course, Harry." This time, though, he put the chocolate in his own mouth before holding it out to Harry, poised between his lips.

This time, Harry didn't hesitate at all.


End file.
